Those Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head
by TheRegularWriter
Summary: Lars is out in the rain, in another blue, foggy day of his. Next thing he knows, he gets a flu and finds himself being taken care of at Steven's house. Takes place before "The Good Lars". Oneshot. Lars and Steven's interactions are all platonic. TRIGGER WARNINGS: anxiety and depression (nothing graphic but should be noted).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! It's been a while since I wrote for SU... I abandoned _Call My Name Through the Dream_ but I promise I'll try to get around to it this year!**

**So, I had the idea for this story after drawing Lars and Steven hanging out in the rain almost a year ago; at first it would be just that, but then it also became a little sickfic :v Mostly because I don't think I've read one featuring these two, and I rarely find stories centered on Lars _before_ the events of the Wanted special nowadays. I guess I have to make all the Lars & Steven content, huh.**

**As always, I'm sorry for writing mistakes and any OOCness you may find. I also hope the pacing is done well since the final product ended up being really long (which is why I'm splitting it in two chapters, though the second one is longer). Regardless, enjoy it!**

***Title is from the song _Raindrops Keep Falling on my Head_ by B.J. Thomas!**

* * *

Life sucks. Sometimes, it sucks a lot. Other times, not so much, and he can get behind it better, in days when he remembers that there might be good things out there, worthy of dedicating himself to.

Today is not that day.

It's raining outside, the water coming with all its force towards the small Beach City. The clouds are dark and huge, covering any speck of sunlight that tries to penetrate. And yet it's still afternoon, sometime after lunch; it's been raining since early morning.

As soon as Lars wakes up, he knows it'll be one of _those_ days.

Having slept like garbage, he wakes up to an empty house, only throwing a handful of pancakes in his mouth. His parents aren't home this time, both having left for work earlier. His mother did remember to leave him a little note saying she hoped he has a good day. Lars throws the tiny paper away in indifference. It's good that his parents aren't present to see him like this.

Another good thing is that he won't be going to the Big Donut today. It was closed for some reform he didn't recall. He's just happy he won't have to go to that lousy job again, have Sadie ask him questions or the two of them bicker at each other for an eternity.

He's just happy he's alone today.

And now, he's out in the rain, wearing his red jacket rather than his raincoat. His curly hair is flooded with water, raindrops rolling down his face.

Lars has nowhere to go to. The fog is everywhere, swallowing the town, only the streetlights to guide him. There are no signs of other people in Beach City today, whether they're all home or sheltering themselves at the local restaurants. He knows the Cool Kids sometimes remain inside Fish Stew Pizza when the weather gets ugly.

(He knows, because he usually finds himself outside, staring at their happiness and wanting to be a part of it. He looks inside with desperation, hoping anyone can notice him, invite him, keep him safe and welcome, and loved.)

Today, though, he doesn't search for them, for anyone. He just keeps walking without a clear destiny whilst the rain doesn't seem to stop any sooner.

Lars hears no signs of life in the endless rain. He's only met with the raindrops hitting his unkept, curly hair, his clothes, the sidewalk. They keep falling and falling and falling… he hides his hands in his pockets and shrinks, hiding part of his face inside his jacket. The coldness of the water touches his skin, chilling him inside.

He sort of likes it, if anything.

(Maybe because he can identify with the weather: it's foggy and dark, colorless, crying dams. Except he doesn't cry but it's a living representation of the paradox inside his chest – heavy and yet empty at the same time, crushing him.)

With each step he finds puddles in his way, varying from small to big portions of water in the sidewalk. When Lars reaches an even bigger one, he can see his own reflection. Blurry, distorted… miserable. Lars finds himself stopping right there, staring at the puddle. He lets out a deep sigh.

(When it leaves his body, it aches.)

However, in the middle of the endless rain, he begins to hear something.

Something like… splashing sounds. Many of them.

Laughter. Joy.

A short figure starts forming itself in the dark mist. Thanks to the streetlight, Lars wastes no time to recognize the familiar salmon-pink he sees on a daily basis. As always, Steven Universe is being the happiest kid on Earth, jumping in the puddles and having the most fun he's seen him.

Steven instantly acknowledges Lars and his grin somehow widens more.

Well. He should've known this moment for himself wouldn't last.

"Hi, Lars!" Steven yells in excitement. "You're here to jump in puddles, too? It's so fun!"

Lars doesn't reply, simply shrugs and is back to staring at his reflection. The image becomes messier with each waterdrop. From the corner of his eye, he can feel Steven looking at him in silence.

"Hey, Lars… are you okay?"

Rather than yelling at him, the older teen asks, "What do you think?" Lars' tone is indifferent. Empty.

He hears a little gulp.

"Well, you look… tired," Steven replies anyway, maybe not getting that the question was rhetoric. "Really tired. More than usual, I think—"

"Alright, I get it – I look like crap." Lars almost feels annoyance, but ultimately sighs it out. "I just- I'm not feeling so fresh today, okay?"

Instead of asking more questions like Lars expects him to, Steven is… surprisingly quiet about this. There's another moment of silence between them, yet it stretches out more and he can feel the worry coming out of the short boy. Soon enough, he acknowledges some shuffling.

"Here, take this," Steven says.

For once, Lars looks up and is met with an umbrella. It's vibrant and pink, in contrast to the grayness of the rain. Steven looks at him with an empathetic look but doesn't seem to be desperate for him to accept it.

Lars could push it away, tell Steven to butt out, but… he ends up taking the umbrella anyway. It's small, if anything, but it's effective in protecting him. At least he's not getting water in his eyes anymore, he thinks.

"That's, uh… a little better, I guess," He mutters.

Steven smiles again, Lars doesn't return it. Knowing the younger boy, he's not leaving him out of sight; even then, Lars is too tired to order him to leave now, and… it's not like he's forcing him to spit out his feelings.

"So, you wanna go somewhere else?" Steven asks him.

Shrugging, he replies, "Eh, not really. It's… nice out here."

"Yeah! We could jump in puddles so you're not so tired anymore! We could even start a puddle race!"

Lars almost snorts at the thought but what comes out of him is a strange, unidentified noise. "I'm not really in the mood for puddle jumping, Steven."

"Oh, well, that's okay." Steven lowers his tone a little. "You can walk, and I'll jump at a normal speed. I'll try not to get water on you, though."

"Don't mind if you do. It's not going to make a difference."

It may sound like he's referring to his soaked clothes, but his tone implies something else, too. He doesn't know if Steven gets it, given the younger boy doesn't comment on it.

"Off we go, then!" The black-haired boy claims and starts walking, only to jump in the nearest puddle. He's careful regardless of Lars' previous statement; he… he can appreciate that.

They go in the same pace, the rain not having mercy and continuing to fall. Steven smiles and giggles in the meantime, while Lars is mostly silent, holding the umbrella.

"So, you're in day off today, right?" Steven asks him after some time. "The Big Donut was closed when I got there."

"Yeah. There was going to have a reform or something… at least I'm not gonna work in that piece of junk for today."

Steven ignores his bitter commentary. "Have you seen Sadie?"

"No. Pretty sure she's not out here."

"Aw, that's too bad… I wanted to beat someone in a puddle race."

Lars frowns in realization. "Well, what about that girl you're always hanging out with?"

"Oh, um," Steven blushes a little. "She's not coming to Beach City until next week I think."

"And your, uh, your aunts? Moms?"

"They're busy, too. Garnet is on a mission, Amethyst is messing around in her room and Pearl is taking care of the house. They're not exactly big fans of the rain."

"So, you're stuck with me."

"Well, yeah."

Lars sighs, seeing as though he isn't the best company a bouncy, excited kid might have. Especially not today, in one of his blue, foggy days.

"And I'm happy with that," Steven says, as if he's reading his thoughts (who knows, the kid has some weird powers, he thinks in terror). "Maybe you're not feeling so happy today – or some other days, but… I like spending time with you."

The older looks at him in certain shock, though maybe he shouldn't be anywhere surprised – this is Steven Universe, the happiest boy he's met, who seems to love everyone, even the literal mess that is Lars. And that's what surprises him the most: how can he love him so much?

He wants to ask why, but he's unable to. Steven looks back at him and smiles. It's a loving, affectionate smile. He's doing so even when Lars is a soaked sad sack.

Given the speechlessness, Steven focuses back on their journey through town. Lars can't help glancing at him every now and then, as he grips the pink umbrella a little bit tighter. The orange-haired teen expects him to go full chatterbox all the way through but… that's not what happens.

In fact, Steven is being surprisingly patient with him, doesn't ask any personal questions, nor push him for details on why he's feeling bad; and doesn't blabber on his "Gem" adventures he's always talking about when he goes to the Big Donut. All Steven does is jump on the many puddles they come across, not at all caring about his own reflection on the water. He doesn't waste time worrying about it, he steps on them instead, giggling as if it's the most exciting thing to do.

Only then does Lars realize they've reached the main boardwalk, meaning the beach is nearer than before. He can't make it out to the sea, the clouds blinding the shore. He jumps when he hears Steven gasp loud, and soon enough the younger is jumping in the wider puddles frenetically.

"Puddle paradise!" Steven laughs and runs around endlessly.

Lars watches him do so, quiet. Even when the storm is cackling, Steven never allows it to bring him down. He loosens himself and has fun, and people… love him. And he loves them back.

"You sure you don't wanna join in?" Steven asks from afar.

He feels like he's been caught, having stared at the boy have the time of his life.

"Nah, I'm good." Lars clears his throat to disguise the feeling.

"Okay!" Steven is back to jump at the puddles with his might, now that the taller boy is distant.

It goes on that way, Lars watching him go. The rain seems to strengthen but it doesn't knock Steven down; if anything, it looks like he's having a _lot_ more fun.

"Look at me, Lars! I'm the puddle master!" Steven giggles.

Lars doesn't answer, yet for the first time in maybe days, he feels… something rising in his chest. Not the growing emptiness nor the weight that have been taking control over him. Not butterflies that eat him from the inside. It's… It's shy and still shallow, but… it's like a fuzzy, warm ball growing inside him, it doesn't hurt him.

(It's soft and… safe.)

While all of this is happening, he holds the umbrella tighter and… he cracks a very subtle smile.

(And it appears to grow as he watches Steven playing in the rain.)

But as Lars has already learned, life always finds a way to make things suck all over again.

A cold, freezing wind hits him in the face, and he can't help but shiver and hug himself with his free arm. He knows it's already cold, but he was able to get through it before. Now, however, he can feel it breaking him.

"W-Woah!" Steven reacts to the sudden force of the weather, but he doesn't let it defeat him. He steps on the puddle with determination in his eyes and says, "You can't beat me, wind! I'm the fastest and strongest puddle man alive!"

Steven doesn't bat an eye at Lars, who's the victim of the unstoppable blow. The fact that the older teen is soaked all over only manages to worsen the cold, to the point where his teeth starts chattering. Lars, however, tries to shut his mouth and get through it.

He tries to resist but the wind doesn't give him respite. By each passing minute it grows stronger, invincible, and Lars' entire body starts shaking like hell. Everything around him suddenly becomes too dark and frigid, and he can't find a way out. He's frozen like popsicle where he stands. He's trapped.

When something reaches his hand, Lars jumps in fear, eyes wide as he finds Steven looking at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Lars, what is it? What's wrong?" The boy asks, close to freaking out.

Lars can barely open his mouth when another wave of coldness beats him to it, and he shakes furiously.

"Oh my gosh, you're freezing!" Steven exclaims. "Here, have this- h-have my jacket! I'm not cold—"

"N-N-No," Lars refuses. "N-No."

"But Lars-!"

"_No_," He hisses.

Steven stares at him for a while and checks their surroundings in desperation, until he seems to realize something and suggests, "Hey, I-I can take you to my house! You're really wet and cold, so we can warm you up – we can get you some hot chocolate, watch a show—"

"N-No, I-I'm _not_ going-!"

"Lars, you're going to get sick at this rate!"

"I-I don't care!"

"Please, let me help you-!" Steven tries to reach his hand again but the other almost slaps it away.

"I d-d-don't WANT y-your help!" Lars snaps, ultimately throws the pink umbrella against the ground, allowing the rain to fall on him again. The blaring noise that follows shows that it has been broken.

He breathes in and out furiously, glaring at Steven.

"S-Stop trying to help me for once – you've done _plenty_ of it, a-and almost r-ruined my life!" He continues, voice sharp in contrast to his shivering.

Steven is speechless, and his face shifts to… to guilt.

Wait, that's- that's new. He's never seen him show that expression so… intensely before.

"Lars, I… I know I messed up with you." Steven opens up. "I played around in your body without thinking about what you wanted. I did things my way and I let you down. I'm… I'm sorry."

Steven looks away, stares at the rejected umbrella with deep pain in his eyes, but he doesn't appear to have been hurt by Lars. It's looks like… he feels responsible for the broken little umbrella, even though he wasn't the one who discarded it.

Lars… doesn't know how to feel about this. He's mad, sure, still angry about the day Steven possessed his body, having proved him that other people don't actually like him for who he is. But seeing the boy apologize this way, with so much remorse, he… he doesn't want this. He hates hearing these words. He's not even mad at Lars, for goodness sake.

"You have every right to be mad at me… you don't have to forgive me and I'm- I'm fine with that," Steven continues, letting out a deep, painful sigh, and not taking his eyes off the pink object, half of it sunk in the puddle. "I'm really sorry."

And what makes this worse is that… Steven isn't even crying – and Lars knows the rain isn't hiding the tears, because these don't even form. His dark eyes are deep and endless, like the gloomy weather today, when the younger boy was nowhere close to resembling such foggy day a few minutes before. Now, he looks as miserable as Lars, but what stands out is the blatant grief his look reveals.

Thus, he realizes that, maybe, this isn't just about the day Steven took control over his body. It's a side to the flamboyant kid that he's never seen.

And… Lars doesn't know what to say.

His anger towards the younger has completely faded and his look is possibly the softest, most regretful he has given him.

(Thinking on it, Lars concludes this is worse than Steven telling him off.)

Long, painful minutes of silence follow, until Steven lets out a sniff and says, "But still, I don't want to leave you out here on your own. It's getting real cold and scary, and you're going to get sick. A-At least- at least let me take you home. Are your parents there?"

Lars finally dares to give him some sort of response; he shakes his head in shame and mutters, "N-Not until night."

Aware it's still early in the day, Steven hums in understanding. "Then I can take you to the beach house! It's not far from here and- and we have a fireplace, it might help, too." At this point, it sounds like he's trying to reassure himself as well. "I promise, just this one time and then you- you don't have to be near me again, okay?"

Part of Lars wants to protest, wants him to stop apologizing (so desperately wants to tell him he's sorry), but the wind, once again, refrains him from doing so, and he's a shivering mess again.

In any case, he feels Steven's arm wrapping around him, pulling him along. The two protect themselves from the weather but, like the black-haired boy has stated, they don't take too long to get to the beach house facing the sea. Most of the time Lars has his eyes on the ground, and soon enough he finds himself stepping on the wooden floor of Steven's porch. Then, he hears a door opening and Steven gets him inside.

The difference in temperature is almost astounding; although it's not that warm, it's not like the icy rain outside. The lights are all on and Lars recognizes a vacuum cleaner doing its work.

"Steven! Thank goodness you're back!" A female voice speaks up, revealing itself to be owned by the white-skinned gem; Pearl, if he's not mistaken. "The weather outside is very dangerous and—"

Pearl turns off the vacuum cleaner and frowns when she spots a trembling Lars beside Steven.

"Oh, hello," She says awkwardly, yet ignores the taller boy to speak to Steven again. "Why is one of the Donut Children here, Steven?"

"He's freezing, Pearl; he was out in the rain for really long!"

Her look softens when she pays more attention to Lars, almost worried. "Oh, my… we'd better dry your clothes before you get ill."

"I'll take care of the fire!" Steven claims and already rushes to the kitchen, perhaps to get matches.

"Be careful, Steven!" Pearl voices out.

Lars quietly takes his soaked jacket off, realizing his shirt hasn't been lucky, either. None of his clothes have made it out dry, except maybe for his underwear.

"Hm, you might have to take all of them off," Pearl notes, drawing Steven's attention.

"Yeah, maybe you could take a shower, Lars," He adds.

The orange-haired boy instantly feels his cheeks heating up. "W-What?! But I d-don't have spare clothes!"

"That's not a problem! I have plenty of t-shirts with me!"

Lars groans. "_Dude_—!"

He interrupts himself with a sneeze and hides his embarrassed face from them.

"You either take a shower or get the influenza," Pearl crosses her arms in seriousness. "It's your choice."

Lars pouts. "_Fine_. W-Where's the bathroom?"

Steven guides himself to the very corner of the house, revealing a not-so wide bathroom containing a bathtub and a thick red curtain.

"I'll get you some of my clothes," The younger tells him and already runs out of there before Lars can say anything.

Not too long after, Steven hands him one of his salmon-pink t-shirts and a pair of shorts and is out of sight again.

_Great_, Lars bitterly thinks to himself, but closes the door behind him and does what he's told.


	2. Chapter 2

Today began as one of his blue, foggy days. Next thing he knows, he finds himself with some stupid cold at the beach house, all the while wearing Steven's clothes. Just **perfect**.

In the very least, Lars is relieved he's no longer freezing in the rain, but now he's suffering the consequences. The fireplace does help, as well as Steven's thick blanket wrapping him, but every now and then he sneezes violently and has used dozens of tissues already; he's surprised Steven keeps so many in his house.

Right now, they're both close to the fireplace. The rain outside is as strong as it was when they arrived, loudly hitting the windows. Pearl is no longer around, having left the two with their mugs of hot chocolate that Steven requested, and getting Lars' clothes cleaned somewhere. It's delicious, to say the least.

All Lars does is face the flames, hugging his own knees while Steven is sitting beside him… saying nothing, either. The house is mostly quiet, save for the rain and the flames flickering, but it's not creepy. It's safe.

However, there is some subtle tension in the air; at least, it's coming from Lars. He won't lie he hasn't been thinking about Steven's words earlier and his broken umbrella, which was thrown in the trash. When questioned about it by Pearl, Steven lied that he'd been careless and lost it, and didn't show any hard feelings towards the person responsible for it.

(Lars couldn't speak up and tell the truth, either, the coward that he is.)

He hasn't said anything about their argument. Does he want to? He feels like he does, and yet he doesn't.

(Lars knows Steven won't blame him for it. He'll forgive him, just like he always does, and then will pretend it's never happened because he'll believe it was his fault.)

So, he only stares at the fire and hugs himself tighter.

He loses the sense of time with the two there, sitting next to each other for what it feels like forever. It's only when Steven finishes his hot chocolate that there is any conversation between them.

"So, you wanna do something or you still want to sit here?" He suggests. "I was thinking we could play a game or watch something."

Lars looks at his empty mug, thoughtful. "I think… I'm gonna stay here a little bit longer."

"Okay, I can grab something to read so it doesn't bother you—"

"It's- It's okay, dude." He almost wants to snap but sighs. "You can do whatever you want. I don't mind."

Steven appears to be a little surprised yet relieved; regardless, he disguises it with a smile.

"Okay! I think I'm gonna watch some TV, then. You can join me whenever you feel like it!"

After taking Lars' mug to the sink, the short boy heads upstairs, and then the noises from the TV give the house some more life. From the sounds of it, it seems as though Steven is watching a cartoon with… a _lot_ of crying. Lars is a little weirded out, but he shrugs and stays face to face with the fireplace.

It's nice, really… but it does get boring within time. Lars has already been thinking too much; and, with the sounds from the TV, he kind of wants to distract himself with something else other than the things he's haunted by on a daily basis. Besides, quiet moments aren't so good when you're sick.

Finally, Lars manages to stand up and looks up in curiosity, still hearing loud sobbing coming from cartoony voices. When he reaches the stairs, he tries to look at the screen without being noticed.

But the sneeze that comes out of him is a sound of utter betrayal of his own part and Steven isn't surprised to find him there, staring like a total creep.

"Hi, Lars! I'm watching Crying Breakfast Friends," The kid says excitedly. "Do you know it?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

Steven shifts to the side and pats on the empty space of his bed, which is already filled with another, thinner blanket. Lars sniffs and sits next to him, hesitant and tense.

"So, um, it's pretty much what it's in the title?" He asks.

"Yeah, but it's a lot more than that! They have big conflicts but together they always solve things in the end. It's my favorite cartoon of all time!"

Lars looks at the TV again, finding a sad donut with tears in its face.

Steven gasps in empathy. "Oh, no, Bitter Donut! He's been hiding his feelings for so long that now he can't stop crying!"

Bitter Donut cries for one full minute, sitting in an empty, blank room, when a walking spoon arrives in the scene – Crying Spoon, according to Steven.

"Bitter Donut, what's the matter?" Spoon asks.

"I'm so lonely and nobody likes me!" The donut screams.

"That's not true!" Spoon starts crying, too. "We like you!" It leans on the donut, perhaps as a form of hug. "And Croissant says you're his best friend!"

"But I threw his ice cream away! He'll never forgive me!"

"Just say you're sorry!"

(Lars coughs uncomfortably but remains quiet.)

He endures the spoon and donut crying for thirty seconds until Bitter Donut takes a breath and reaches Croissant.

"I'm so sorry, Croissant! Please, forgive me!" He yells.

"Of course, Donut! You're my best friend!" They hug.

"Oh, Croissant!"

After that, Bitter Donut reveals he bought Croissant a new ice cream cone and, just like that, they burst in tears of joy. The episode ends and Lars hears a sniff coming from Steven, who looks like he's just seen the most compelling, emotional thing ever.

"That was so beautiful!" Steven weeps. "Bitter Donut may have made mistakes but he's good inside, and he never believed in himself until this episode. I knew he'd come around. After all, donuts can be very sweet – no matter how bitter and unhealthy they may look like!"

Steven dries his tears and smiles nonetheless. Lars… finds himself pondering.

Another episode of Crying Breakfast Friends begins. It's a whole marathon of short episodes that Lars finds himself paying attention anyway. In any other occasion he would've rejected watching cartoons, especially one about crying food, but it's… a little entertaining with Steven around, as he analyzes the show in a deeper point of view than what's actually portrayed.

He's so captivated that he doesn't realize it's the end of the day until Pearl comes back with the tallest of the gems.

"Hello, you two! Are you having fun?" Pearl asks.

"Yeah! We're watching Crying Breakfast Friends!"

She appears slightly judgmental at the mention of the cartoon but lets it slide as she focuses on Lars.

"And how are you feeling, Lars?"

"Eh, I'm good- ACHOO!"

Lars groans and is given a tissue and blows his nose.

"Well, your clothes are dried and cleaned," Pearl reveals as the other gem shows him his clothes, looking good as new. "We had to use alternate drying methods since the washing machine is outside."

"Oh, that's good." Lars clears his throat and looks at the window, realizing the sky is way darker than before. "I, uh, I think I should, *sniff*, get myself going, right? It's getting late."

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like the rain has stopped," Steven points out in concern. "Hey, Garnet, is the rain stopping any sooner?"

"No. The storm won't get better until tomorrow."

"Did you see the forecast?" Lars asks.

"She has future vision," Steven whispers to him. Right, all the gems have magic powers…

Garnet hums. It's unclear if she's looking at Lars given her visor hides her eyes.

"I think you should stay here tonight," She concludes simply.

"Wh- What? No, I- I can get my parents to pick me up or something." Lars excuses.

"Probably not the recommended if they go out in these weather conditions…" Pearl argues, and Garnet agrees with her.

"It's dangerous," The taller gem adds.

Lars wants to protest but he pouts in defeat. Steven puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. It's just one night," He reassures him. "We'll just let them know you're sleeping here. Do you have your phone with you?"

"… no, I left it at home."

"I can call them! Just give me their numbers."

"Alright, uh…"

Giving him his mother's number, Steven is the one who calls and waits her to answer. Not too long after, he speaks to her.

"Hello? Is this Mrs. Barriga?" He asks, waiting for her reply. "Hi! I'm Steven Universe! Well, uh, I'm calling because Lars is staying the night at my house. The rain is really heavy, and I don't think it's safe for him to go home now." Another pause and then, "No yeah, he's fine! He just caught a little cold but he's okay, we're taking good care of him. Do you want to talk to him? Okay, just a second."

Steven hands him his cell phone and Lars takes it, expecting her to scold him.

"Lars, sweetie, are you okay? Are you really sick?" She asks, already bombarding him with questions.

He sighs and says, "Yeah, mom, I'm- ACHOO! I'm fine. It just got really cold all of a sudden and I crashed at Steven's place in the way."

"Oh, Lars, you didn't even get your raincoat like I told you to – nor your phone! I was so worried about you!"

"Okay, okay, my bad. I wasn't… feeling so well earlier today, so I forgot. But I'm at Steven's now and it's all good."

His mother lets out a deep breath. "Good to know. Please don't do this again, Lara- Lars."

"I won't."

"So, you're staying at the house of the boy whose house you broke into?"

Lars clears his throat in embarrassment. "… yeah. He's, uh… he's taking care of me, yeah."

"Do you want me to pick you up when the weather is calmer tomorrow?"

"I'll- I'll call you; I might go home myself if I can get on my feet by then."

"Okay, let me know what you decide. I love you, honey."

"Yeah, I…" Lars groans at the burning feeling in his nose. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, sweetie. Have a good night!"

"You too."

He ends the call and returns the cellphone to Steven, who smiles at him and says, "Alright, that's settled! Do you wanna eat something? I could go for some leftover pizza. Which is all we really have."

Lars shrugs. "Yeah, okay."

"You better eat it before Amethyst empties out the fridge," Pearl notes.

"C'mon, Lars!" Steven stands up but waits the other teenager to follow him. Pearl and Garnet don't join them, though.

"Do you two need anything else?" The bright blue-eyed gem asks.

"I'm- I'm good," Lars already replies, noticing how everyone in the room looks at him. "Just need some food and sleep."

"Yeah, same here." Steven grins.

"Okay! We'll head back to the temple. See you tomorrow!"

With this, Pearl and Garnet enter the huge door in the back – not simultaneously, though, but they're then gone, leaving the two boys on their own again. Steven already puts one pizza slice in each plate and turns on the microwave.

"So, what did you think of Crying Breakfast Friends?" He wonders.

Lars shrugs. "It's okay, I guess. Better than the actual premise."

"Right? Nobody seems to believe me when I say it's a good show. I know the gems don't like it, but they still try watching it for my sake."

"Well, I can't really understand it myself but… you, uh, you make it more interesting. I mean, when you comment on it."

Steven's eyes widen in surprise; Lars freezes in place, not expecting to say it without thinking.

"Really?" The younger's eyes are shining.

Lars' cheeks warm up a little. "Um… yeah? I mean it. I-I guess."

"I'm happy to know that!" Steven grins brightly. "You still have a lot to catch up to, though, those episodes were all reprises. The show's been on another hiatus without any date of return. Until then, I think you can get yourself on track!"

"Huh, there's more to the plot?"

"Yeah! There were these mean lunch guys who wanted to attack the breakfast friends, but they all made peace when they realized they could make brunch!" Steven rambles. "But it's not over yet, they'll get to their personal troubles and there might be another threat coming!"

Wow, who would have known said cartoon would have these elements? Lars nods in satisfaction as he eats the pizza, which still tastes good despite not being fresh from today. However, his appetite no longer cooperates and he's unable to eat the other slice Steven has stored for him; there were at least four in the fridge.

"I'll finish it later, okay?" Lars breathes heavily. "'m full."

"Already?"

"Yeah… must be the cold," He sniffs. "Hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow."

Steven eyes him with concern but doesn't say anything until he's done with his dinner. Meanwhile, Lars tries to stay awake, but he can barely stand without feeling he's about to pass out.

"Hey, uh, do you want to lie on my bed? It's really comfy," Steven tells him.

"No, no- I can sleep on the couch. Don't wanna get germs in your bed."

"You sure?"

Lars nods in response. "'s okay."

With the fire still lit up, Steven arranges the cushions of the couch into a personified bed.

"Here you go," He says when he finishes.

Lars lies down and before he can grab the blanket, Steven tucks him in first.

"Comfy?"

The older blushes. "Um. Yeah."

"I'm going to read a comic, but I'll sleep soon. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night, Lars!" Steven smiles, patting his "bed" and stands up, ready to go upstairs again. Before he can do so, Lars calls for him.

"St- Steven, wait."

Steven stops in his tracks. "What?"

Lars doesn't reply for a moment, having not meant to call him. Yet he's reminded of the cartoon they binged the entire day, of the tears of the Bitter Donut regarding his insecurities and mistakes towards the Sniffling Croissant.

_"But I threw his ice cream away! He'll never forgive me!"_

_"Just say you're sorry!"_

"I'm…" Lars gulps. God, why is this so damn difficult? If only he were in an actual cartoon…

Steven keeps waiting, frowning in confusion. He almost opens his mouth when the sick teenager manages to say through a weak cough, "… thanks. For, y'know… having me."

Okay, that wasn't what he really means… but it's close enough.

"Oh, not a problem!" Steven smiles in relief. "You're my friend, Lars."

Lars cracks a little smile in return. (Steven's words shouldn't hit him the way they are right now).

"Nighty night!" The cheerful boy says, finally.

"'Night." Lars sniffs for the thousandth time that day.

Upstairs, Steven turns on a lamp, to read that comic he mentioned. Lars lets out a breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding the whole day. He wants to groan at himself for chickening out like he always does. He should really apologize to Steven. Not only because of the umbrella… but the other times he's been just some Bitter Donut towards him.

And yet, Lars doesn't believe just saying 'sorry' would make up for it. He wants to prove he's guilty, for real. He wants to come up with something, but his cold doesn't allow him to do it properly. So, he sighs at himself and tries to close his eyes.

With the rain still pouring outside and the fire reminding him of warmth and safety, Lars slowly falls asleep.

* * *

It turns out he doesn't feel that better in the morning. Because life never gives him a break.

Lars feels pain all over his body and now it's incredibly overheated – he's got a damn fever. His nose is even more congested, and he feels like he's going to die.

Steven is able to give him some medicine and the older remains in bed for the next hours. He lets Lars' mother, Martha, know of his situation and she decides she'll pick him up by the end of the day. Until then, Steven feeds him with some soup and tea Pearl cooks, and he tries to sleep through the worst of it with clear struggles.

Regardless, he has to praise Garnet for her accuracy; the rain does stop sometime in the afternoon. It even appears that a few sunshine rays are revealing themselves in the cloudy mess that has dominated the sky. The gems are gentle and patient with him – or at least Pearl and Garnet are. Amethyst mostly jokes around, but she still asks how he's doing, even offering herself to steal some food outside. Lars can barely eat but he appreciates her kindness. Of course, she sees that as an advantage since she steals pretty much everything from the kitchen after Steven feeds himself.

For once, the teenager snoozes for at least two or three hours and he doesn't feel as much pain, the medicine having taken effect. He's still not 100% healed, though. By this time, his mother arrives to pick him up and she thanks Steven and his moms for everything they've done; Lars silently does the same, a bit embarrassed about this whole experience at all.

(On the other hand, he's very grateful. He won't admit this out loud… not yet, that is.)

It takes a whole other day for Lars to return to the Big Donut at all, later than the time it opens, but at least Sadie was already aware so she wouldn't believe he was just skipping work. Again, he's not fully better; his nose keeps bothering him and he can't go anywhere without a handful of tissues, but he stays a great part of the day sitting around in the counter, anyway.

He doesn't mention to Sadie that he stayed with Steven an entire day, though. Even then, Lars is pretty sure the younger boy will let her know of that… or maybe not, considering how careful and attentive he's grown to be when it comes to Lars' wishes.

(Which, he silently thinks, will haunt him forever. He tries to avoid the look of guilt Steven bore.)

Lars and Sadie don't talk much that day, given he's not up for small talk. She seems to understand that. By lunch time, they eat by the lonely table inside the Big Donut; Sadie is eating the lunch her mother still arranges, has been doing so since Steven watched that mysterious tape in the break room a long time ago. Lars only bites a regular sandwich he made himself.

"Hm… Steven still hasn't passed by today," Sadie breaks the silence, drawing his attention.

Lars takes a moment to think of what she said and he… frowns in realization, too.

"Well, he wasn't looking so good when he came in yesterday. Wasn't as bouncy and excited like always, y'know?" Sadie comments. "He… He looked sick."

His frown only deepens, but in worry. And instant regret when he realizes _he_ must have gotten Steven sick.

"I haven't seen him the entire morning, he's usually our first costumer," Sadie jokes but her smile fades. "Poor thing, he must be really sick…"

Oh, no. Lars is feeling _terrible_. First, he broke the boy's umbrella, made him look after him even when he didn't deserve to be after the horrible things he said, and now Steven has caught a flu because of it. Because of him.

Lars is worried, too. Steven is taking the price for it. He should- god, he should do something. He owes him an actual apology that he must figure out.

"Hey, uh… Sadie?" He calls her. "Could you, um… cover for me for a bit? Please?" Lars asks, only to get an unimpressed look from her.

"Well, honestly, you don't even need to ask me anymore," She mutters.

"No, Sadie! I'm being serious this time, I want to…" He groans and she awaits, still not believing him. He wasn't planning on telling her, but… well, now he has no choice.

"He's probably got _my_ flu, alright?" He admits. "He found me in the rain, and he took me to his house, but now he's the one sick and- and I want to… I dunno, like…"

Although Lars doesn't finish the sentence as he doesn't want to get into further details, especially not the umbrella part, Sadie's eyes show surprise.

"Wait – so, Steven looked after you and you… you wanna do something nice for him?"

His cheeks burn so fast he believes he can fry a freaking egg. Lars covers part of his face with his right hand.

"… yeah?" He replies, grunting.

"Oh, Lars, that's so sweet of you!" Sadie compliments. "What do you want to do?"

Lars looks away. "I… I don't really know yet. I just feel bad to have him take care of me and get sick in the end. It doesn't- feel fair."

He feels her smiling at him and it doesn't make him feel any better about it. _Ugh_.

"Weeell… you could cook something for him, right?" Sadie says. "It's what you do best."

Lars would have protested, since he hasn't meant for her to discover his secret; but this is about Steven, not his own dumb insecurities. He deserves something that… that comes from his heart, so he knows Lars isn't… as bitter and unhealthy as he sounds like.

"Y… Yeah. Maybe some… chicken soup? I-I know it's not much, but—"

"Lars, you can come up with literally anything. He'll be glad to know you're trying to do something for him," Sadie assures. "Still, I'm sure he'd love your chicken soup, you're the greatest chef I know!"

Lars snorts, smiles at himself. "Yeah… you're right."

"What are you waiting for? Get your butt in the kitchen right now!" Sadie jokingly wants to kick him out, to which he can't contain his dumb smile.

"Alright, alright – be right back!"

Lars runs out of the Big Donut, sparing a glance to the beach, catching the arm of the big temple statue that composes Steven's home before going to his house for his apology plan.

* * *

It doesn't take long for him to make the soup… nor to run to the nearest store and buy an umbrella of the same color and size (turns it out it's a common model). It's pretty easy. What is _not_ easy, however, is actually making it to Steven's house without feeling like a nervous wreck.

He feels himself lose breath, as if he's run a thousand miles. Lars tries to calm down. He just has to leave these for Steven, and it'll be over. If the Bitter Donut, lonely and scared as he was, could approach the Sniffling Croissant properly, then Lars can do it, too! Even though life is nothing like a cartoon and it, as he's previously stated, freaking _sucks_.

When he reaches the stairs, he slaps himself and climbs them, each step heavier than the previous. Finally, he's face to face with the door, the only barrier separating him and Steven.

He can do this.

With a deep breath, Lars knocks on it a couple of times. Every second feels longer than it should be and he's sure he's sweating more than usual. He jumps when the door finally opens, revealing not one of the gems… but Steven's father.

"Oh, hey – you're the donut kid, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm- I'm Lars. Sadie – who, uh, works with me -, she said Steven was sick?"

Mr. Universe sighs and looks inside the house with a concerned face. He then nods at his question.

"Yeah, he caught a bug… he's gotta stay in bed the whole day."

"Right…" Lars gulps in remorse, staring at the pot in his hands, which is still warm. In the meantime, he can tell Steven's dad is watching him, waiting for him to spit it out.

"O-Okay, so—" The teenager clears his throat and stiffens his back, gesturing the pot towards the older man. "I made- _my mom_ made some chicken soup and we thought- we thought it might make him feel a little better. Yeah."

He mentally slaps himself, sure his cheeks are red like tomatoes. God, he's such a disaster.

In any case, Mr. Universe looks at him with gratefulness and kindness as he accepts the chicken soup.

"And, u-um," Lars reveals the pink umbrella. He doesn't know if Steven used the same excuse to his father, so he goes with it. "H-He kind of… lost his umbrella, too? I found it lying around."

"Oh, thank you, Lars!" Mr. Universe grins at him.

"Y-You're- You're welcome." The boy tries to smile back but feels like he's going to fall right there with the way his legs are shaking. This shouldn't be so difficult, he bitterly reminds himself.

"I would invite you to come in, but Steven's feeling really bad right now… and I'm sure you don't want to get sick again."

"Yeah… I've also- got to head back to work." Lars never imagined he would use his work as an excuse to escape something but just staying there is making him more and more uneasy and angry at how anxious he's feeling.

"Alright. Thank you, again." Mr. Universe nods.

"Yeah, o-okay. Um, bye, Mr. Universe."

"Have a good day, Lars."

Finally, the teen leaves the beach house, makes sure he doesn't trip on his way down the sand. He runs back to the Big Donut and lets out a deep, relieved sigh once he's in, having entered through the back door as to hide from Sadie; but, of course, he fails to get in unnoticed.

In the break room, he finds out he's not alone. Sadie is drinking some coffee and she gasps as soon as she catches him.

"Lars! Tell me, did you do it?" She asks in excitement.

Lars scoffs. "It was no biggie. Just handed the soup to his dad and left."

"Oh my god, you're shaking."

"Am _not_!" He blushes.

"You don't have to be nervous, you goof. Like I said, Steven will love and cherish literally anything you give him."

"This is different, Sadie."

"Lars, you're amazing at cooking, there's no way anyone would hate it!"

"It's not just about the cooking!"

Sadie sighs. "Lars—"

"You don't get it." Lars looks away in regret.

Sadie watches him for a moment before speaking again:

"I think I do. You're just worried about him. You want to show you care for him like how he looks after you."

That's not the only reason, but… he can't say it's too far-fetched, either.

"It's- It's kinda… scary. If that makes sense."

Rather than mocking him, she puts a reassuring hand on his back and pats it.

"Yeah, it can be. But I'm proud of you." Sadie smiles. "You're a good person, Lars."

He can't help but smile back, yet he looks away in embarrassment. The moment is over when they hear the noise from the front door, meaning they have a costumer.

"I'll take it, if you still want some time to think," Sadie offers.

"No- No, I'm… I'm okay." For the first time, Lars feels… certain about this statement. He soon jokes, "I can handle the work."

She smirks and the two leave the break room to greet their costumer.

Although he wishes his plan went out differently, Lars finds himself smiling more for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hi, guys!"

In the next day, Lars and Sadie are met with Steven, who looks healthier, while not instantly better, is at least less dead. He runs all the way to the cashier with the brightest eyes ever.

"Hey, Steven! You look a lot better," Sadie comments.

"I know, right! I was starving for some donuts the entire day yesterday! I'll want the usual, please."

She elbows Lars' arm, and he gets the donuts with sprinkles that Steven tends to order. When he gives him the paper bag, Steven hands him the money and the now empty pot that once contained the chicken soup.

"Thank you so much for the delicious soup, Lars!" He grins. "I had the whole thing on my own and it helped me feel better, too! And, um, thank you for finding my umbrella, too." The last part he speaks in a lower tone; yet Steven's look is full of fondness, deeper than what the words mean.

Lars cracks a smile. "Yeah, sure. No problem."

"You're feeling better now?" Lars nods at him in response. "Good to know. Well, I'm gonna go now – I'll find my dad. See you later!" Steven waves goodbye at the two workers with the widest smile he's ever seen. "Tell your mom I loved the soup! It was the best chicken soup I've ever had!"

"Alright, see ya around."

As soon as the younger boy is gone, he can practically feel the confused frown Sadie gives him.

"Wait – he doesn't know _you _made it?"

With that, Lars is back to tomato mode. "… no."

"Lars, c'mon!"

"I was nervous, Sadie!"

"Oh my gosh, you're such a disaster."

"I _know_. But at least I gave him the damn soup. It's done," He concludes.

Sadie groans. "You should just tell him already, that you can cook and bake like a real masterchef – he's gonna love it!"

"Sadie—"

"Alright, look, I'm not going to force you. Just thought… y'know. You could open yourself up to him more. I know you want to."

Any complaints and protests Lars might have thought of have left his mind as soon as he opens his mouth, no words coming out. He crosses his arms and gulps.

"It's pretty obvious," Sadie smirks. "I've noticed that, since that day he… possessed you, you both want to be better to one another. So, telling him about your biggest passion might be good for that, too, right?"

Lars ultimately sighs and relaxes at her touch. He's sure he's still blushing like an idiot.

"… yeah, that… that sounds like a good idea," Lars says for once.

She smiles at him as he thinks to himself how he's… he's going to open up to Steven. Tell him about his love for baking. Part of him can't believe he wants to tell someone other than Sadie, and maybe his parents, but what his friend said isn't a lie: he wants to be better to Steven. He doesn't want to be the Bitter Donut for so long.

Maybe he doesn't have to try so hard when it comes to the younger boy… but he tries to think what he can cook for the reveal.

Lars' mind lights up in a few minutes. "I think I've got it."

"Yeah?"

He nods and she smiles at him. "Will you need help?"

"Nah, I don't think so. It's not that hard to bake."

"Okay, but you can let me know if you need some back up."

"Okay." Lars smiles in return. "Yeah, okay."

Just like that, he concludes that day that life doesn't suck so much; because… he might have found someone he can dedicate himself to.

* * *

**A/N: I'll admit this was yet another venting experience for me. Like Lars, I've been having the blue days a little often lately, when I feel lonely and miserable, and irritable. Writing this helped me get through it. If any of you has also been dealing with these days, you're not alone, and I hope you can find a way to make things a little better.**

**I also enjoyed exploring the character development of Lars and Steven at the end of season 4. I've noticed that, by "The Good Lars", they've grown to trust each other more with Lars opening up to Steven about his insecurities and the latter showing his maturity over the series. This was meant to be a little bridge between "The New Lars" and "The Good Lars", to what led them to be more comfortable around one another, but this might be canon divergent. In any case, I'm proud of how this came out.**

**Hopefully, I'll come up with even more Lars & Steven stories because these two mean a lot to me and I don't think people give them enough appreciation. In the meantime, I'll try to work on my WIPs and balance my inspiration and all the college stuff I have to get done. Until next time!**


End file.
